


20 Days of Chub Kink -- Outside Perspectives On/Reaction To Weight Gain

by orphan_account



Series: 20 Days of Chub Kink [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Ben Solo, Gen, M/M, Snoke Being a Dick, Snoke Ships It, Sort Of, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Snoke POV story you never wanted.





	20 Days of Chub Kink -- Outside Perspectives On/Reaction To Weight Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben's clothes are getting snug. So Snoke has noticed every time Ben's come to the center for training. When he's not absent or rather bloated, he's been filling his clothes in a way that isn't blatant (nothing too noticeable), but it's clear he's gaining weight. The pilot's fattening him up, whether it's on purpose or by accident. Most likely an accident, as the pilot doesn't understand that if you cook rich meals day after day, someone's going to start putting on weight. 

Even as Ben stumbles up the path, Snoke notices that he's not bloated this time, but his robes hug his thicker body. His face is also getting rounder and softer, his belly starting to form a little sphere. He looks better fed than when he first asked Snoke to train him and as Ben gets closer, huffing a little, Snoke can see that he has more color in his cheeks. 

He looks healthy. The pilot can't stay with him, of course; he'll only hold Ben back from his true potential, but it seems his caring for Ben is genuine. That...is surprising. Snoke wonders what the pilot thinks of Ben's new, pudgier form. 

Ben reaches Snoke, panting, and Snoke looks briefly down at his bigger belly -- not blatantly big, but big all the same before looking up at him. "You are ready?"

Ben nods. "I am."

Ben is more than slightly off his game. After each exercise, he's panting and rubbing his belly, which growls.

Snoke looks at him critically. "You require sustenance?"

"Just a snack," Ben says. 

It's just a ration pack, but Ben eats it greedily, even as Snoke looks at him critically. Greedy. How the pilot makes meals that adequately fill his stomach is a skill anyone would like to learn. Ben groans when he's done, rubbing his stomach and looking up at Yana with a look of half-pain, half-satiety on his face. 

"Thank you," Ben says. 

"Of course," Snoke says. "Be certain to practice."

***

Ben's hunger only makes his body softer, fatter. Even as Snoke continues to meet with him, it seems that he's continuing to pack on pound after pound. It looks surprisingly fitting on him, like he doesn't just have enough to eat, he has more than enough. The pilot has indeed been good to him. Unfortunately, it's also throwing off Ben's skills at least a bit. He's been huffing and out of breath after each exercise, sweaty, and getting hungrier. It's one day that Snoke confronts him on his eating habits. 

Ben pats his full belly. "It's not just him who's making those meals; it's also me." He groans softly as his stomach gurgles. "I need the calories. Otherwise...I'll just end up nearly passing out on Poe's doorstep again."

"I see." Snoke looks over Ben's soft belly. "You are getting quite -- "

"Fat. I know." Ben pats his stomach again. "If I had a credit for every time I overheard someone calling me that, I'd be pretty rich."

"Your fat is far from what I'm worried about," Snoke says. "I only worry about if you can finish what you started."

And even if Ben can't...well, Snoke can always find someone else, and Ben may very be another one of his failed apprentices. 

"I can," Ben says, earnestly. "I promise."

"Oh, Ben," Snoke says. "I know."


End file.
